Procès Bloody Valentine
by Bloody Valentine Contest
Summary: Voici les règles complètes du Concours d'OS Bloody Valentine nous y publieront également les résultats ainsi que tout ce que nous voudrions vous faire savoir
1. rappel des faits

_**"l'empreinte sanglante d'un pied nu, la suivre au long d'une rue, la rattraper avant qu'eux ne le fassent..."**_

**Bloody Valentine contest**

**by the ****TPAs girls**

**A la barre: ****Motsamots****, ****Eiphose****, ****Drinou****, ****Lilispank**** and ****Lilythestrange**

**Mobile:  
**Comme chacun le sait, bientôt c'est la Saint Valentin et quoi de mieux pour représenter cette magnifique fête, pas du tout commerciale, symbolisant l'amour et la félicité, que les héros de notre saga préférée? Rien hein? C'est ce que je pensais  
C'est pourquoi nous avons eu l'idée d'un concours d'OS un peu particulier avec pour thème la "fête de l'amour"mais l'amour finalement, c'est pas vraiment notre truc nous on préfère le sexe et le sang.  
Ainsi nous vous demandons d'écrire un OS incluant un **Lemon** (obligé on est des TPAs après tout!) et dans lequel il y aura du sang: du meurtre à la simple coupure avec du papier en passant par un suicide par tailladage de veines (qui a dit psychopathe?? Hey je vous ai entendus!!) l'important c'est que ça saigne.

**Lieu et moment du crime: **

Le thème étant la Saint Valentin, l'histoire devra se passer aux alentours du 14 février, bien évidemment mais à l'époque qu'il vous plaira (passée, présente ou future ) ... Le lieu importe peu, écrivez à votre guise.

**Suspects:**  
Tous les couples sont acceptés (avec une exception pour Jane/Aro parce que la pédophilie c'est mal!)  
**  
Pièces à conviction:  
**l'OS devra obligatoirement être rated M, sera inédit et restera un OS jusqu'à la fin du concours  
Votre texte devra contenir au moins 3000 mots (hors AN et en-tête )  
3 OS maximum par auteur  
Les collaborations sont autorisées assurez-vous simplement de préciser dans votre entête le nom de tous les complices  
Malgré le thème sanglant du concours, le viol, l'inceste et la pédophilie sont interdits (désolée Lili)  
les fautes d'orthographe seront punies (je m'en chargerai personnellement) _si vous n'avez pas les moyens de consulter une beta il peut vous en être attribuée une d'office il suffit d'en faire la demande_.  
All human, vampire world ou autre, à vous de choisir. (vampire, zombie ou même pokemon, allez-y tout est permis)

**Circonstances atténuantes:  
**Histoire de corser un petit peu les choses, deux contraintes sont imposées:  
il est **strictement** interdit d'écrire le moindre "je t'aime" _votre procès serait ajourné le cas échéant_

Par contre vous êtes dans l'obligation d'insérer dans votre récit au moins 2 mots imposés par nous que vous devez choisir dans la liste ci-dessous :

_aubergine  
fouet  
laisse (de chien)  
chaton  
lunatique  
addiction  
ombre  
scoop  
boulet  
chandelier  
plume  
éventail  
flamme  
encre  
spirale  
coupe-papier  
chaussette  
schizophrène  
amphore  
menottes  
_

Inutile de préciser qu'ils devront être intégrés dans une phrase intelligible et intelligente s'intégrant parfaitement dans le récit; le jury se donne le droit de récuser les OS manquant à ce devoir.

**Date du procès:  
**le concours commence maintenant et se terminera le 14 février à minuit, _l'heure du crime_ (heure française)**  
**tout écrit transmis passé ce délai ne sera pas pris en compte.

Une fois que votre OS est posté sur votre compte, envoyez-nous un PM avec le lien de l'OS accompagné des mots que vous aurez choisi dans la liste

**  
Délibérations du jury: **  
les votes commenceront le 21 février à minuit et se termineront le 28 à la même heure

Le vote se fera sous forme de sondage (poll) sur le profil de Bloody valentine contest

Les résultats seront postés le 1er mars à minuit  
**  
Peine encourue:  
**Le gagnant du concours se verra attribuer une bannière/montage représentant la Fic ainsi que la mention "gagnant du concours Bloody Valentine" ainsi qu'un article publicitaire avec un lien direct, sur le Blog des Lili²: le Spanked Blog

les 2 et 3° gagneront également une bannière/montage.

Il y aura une mention spéciale "coup de coeur du jury" qui gagnera la même chose que l'OS choisi par les lectrices

Un grand merci à Crisou qui nous fera l'honneur de créer les bannières

**Des objections?**

pour la moindre question contactez-nous par MP ou à bloodyvalentinecontest [ ] gmail [.] com

**Note du greffier:**  
Votre résumé devra comporter la mention "Bloody valentine contest"  
il vous faudra également ajouter en haut de votre texte:

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _titre de la fic_  
**avocat de la défense**: _pen name_  
**suspects**: _couple choisi  
_**responsabilité** _: disclaimer  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

_« Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera utilisé contre vous devant un tribunal. Vous avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question, ou de ne faire aucune déposition. » traduction de l'avertissement Miranda_

_Bloody kisses _

_xoxo Lily_

**Rappel: ****ATTENTION IL S'AGIT D'UN CONCOURS D'OS LEMON de par ce fait, tous les OS participant à ce concours sont rated M **

**compte tenu du thème de ce concours et au vu du peu de limites imposées il se peut que certains puissent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes**.


	2. Plaidoiries

Le bâtonnier s'avance devant cette assemblée et d'une voix rauque et sexy annonce...

- Veuillez vous lever.

Les juges prennent place dans leurs fringues dernier cri et lancent des regards noirs à toute l'assistance.

So prend la parole.

- Asseyez-vous. La séance est ouverte.

- Greffier veuillez noter. _Dri à ses côtés, ne jette pas même un regard au beau greffier en boxer qu'elle vient d'invectiver._

- En ce jour du 14 février 2010, 90 One shots dépravants, délirants, puants la sueur, la mort et le sexe ont été placés en détention dans les jaules de l'enfer. En ces heures sombres de guimauve et d'amour, nous, les BV Queens, n'attendrons certainement pas les plaidoiries trop habillées de Maitre Edward Cullen, pour condamner tous ces auteurs à une mort lente et pénible qui les conduiront six pieds sous terre pour une torture au bo gosse...

Les jurés pourront voter à partir de dimanche prochain à minuit. Le procès prendra fin le dimanche suivant (vous ne pourrez plus voter passée cette date.) Et les votes se feront sous forme de poll (sondage) sur le profil de Bloody Valentine.

- Entendez-nous bien simples mortels...Il reste une semaine pour lire les OS et faire un choix.

- Oui, la sentence tombera le 1er à minuit (heure du crime).

- En conclusion. _La plus wild des queens ou la plus petite, coupe alors la parole à sa Lili_... Vous allez être livrés aux votes des lecteurs et auteurs et le pire qui pourrait vous arriver ? C'est que votre OS soit choisi comme coup de cœur...Croyez-moi. D'ailleurs, corsons un peu la donne...Muhahaha

Les BV Queens levèrent les yeux au ciel mais n'osèrent pas interrompre les rires à la cortex de Lily.

A moins que...

- Lors de cette semaine les auteurs pourront faire appel. Maitre Cullen, vous viendrez me voir pour ça justement et...

Lily se mit à feuler et récupéra la parole. Les autres girls ne purent retenir leurs rires plus longtemps.

- Je disais, que les auteurs devront plaider leurs causes **par review** sur ce chapitre. Elles devront expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles nous devrions voter pour leurs OS. Maitre Cullen ? Vous resterez en boxer dorénavant et envoyez moi Maitre Whitlock...Dri et moi même avons grand besoin de ses doigts...Euh de son avis sur l'originalité des reviews de nos auteurs préférés.

Val tapait des mains à l'idée que Cullen se retrouve en sous-vêtement mais ne se laissa pas perturber pour autant...

- En revanche, et avant que l'une de nous ne se jette sur l'avocat qui n'arrête pas de se lécher la lèvre ... n'est-ce pas So et même Lili tiens...Nous tenons à remercier-

- Chuuuut ! On ne remercie personne, on est cruelles Val !

- Je disais...Nous remercions, tous les auteurs et leur créativité, voire folie pour certains...Mais également, tous ceux et celles qui ont fait de la pub, ont mis en alerte, lu déjà bon nombres d'os, reviewté, mais surtout tué des chatons...

Les jeunes et sublimes déesses révulsées par toute cette reconnaissance, tentent de s'échapper lorsque So, les retient de justesse…

- Nous remercions également les bétas qui ont fait un travail admirable mais aussi les bo gosses et leurs petits culs si fermes et encore le site fan fiction pour ne pas encore nous censurer *grin*

- Et nous alors ? S'offusqua Dri (et elle avait raison...)

- Oui pardonnez-moi. Nous nous remercions d'avoir crée ce contest car sans nous, le monde serait trop tout plein de bisounours...

- La séance est levée. Officiers ? Amenez les prisonniers pour la sentence. Jurés ? Allez vous habiller mieux que ça merde !

La salle se vide, les cris s'estompent, la porte des enfers s'ouvre et l'heure du jugement dernier approche.

Are u still ready ?

Happy fucking bloody Valentine's day and… Have a bad day !

Bloody kisses

Lilispank de BV


	3. Délibérations des jurés

Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés,

L'heure est maintenant venue de prononcer votre sentence

Veuillez maintenant suivre maîtres Cullen et Whitlock jusqu'au profil de Bloody Valentine Contest, sur la bannière toute en haut (poll), et condamnez vos 3 OS préférés.

Attention vous n'avez que jusqu'au 28 février à minuit pour vous prononcer.

Rendez-vous le 1er Mars minuit pour les délibérations…

Merci à tous.

La séance est levée.


	4. Sentence

Accusés levez-vous!

Pour le chef d'accusation de chatoncide à répétition avec préméditation, vous avez été reconnues coupables et la sentence sera la damnation éternelle.

Nous vous remercions de votre participation, félicitations à tous; le choix n'a pas été facile.

voici le top 10:

1er Redoutable attraction by Drinou

2e Torture and Ice cream by Lilispank

3e A mort amor by Lilispank

3e ex aequo Hurt by mia2B

3e ex aequo Protection rapprochée by Sabivamp

4e Arrêtez-moi by Tiftouff19

5e Bella au pays des merveilles by SolN

6e Drink Me Eat Me by Hell71

6e ex aequo Bloody hearts by Samia Cullen

6e ex aequo Ton sang Leur Vengeance Ma perte? by Voodoooo'

7e Dominée,dominante,entre les deux mon coeur balance by like-lemon

7e ex aequo Lunatique by louise malone

8e Dirty Bloody Pretty Things by Anghjulina

9e Funeste apparition by Lapda

9e ex aequo Salvation by lullaby74

10e Aujourd'hui by Scrapfaconed

Les juges ont délibéré et ont décidé d'alourdir la peine de SolN avec son OS Bella au pays des merveilles à cause des circonstances aggravantes à savoir le meurtre des culottes des BV Queens.

Officiers, emmenez les coupables!

Vous pouvez disposer.

Merci encore de nous avoir suivi dans notre délire ensanglanté.

bloody kisses

xoxo Lilythestrange

PS: god save the pim's


End file.
